callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abracadavre
Abracadavre is the musical easter egg for the eighth Nazi Zombie map, Ascension. It can be activated by pressing the use button at the 3 teddy's with a sickle, spread across the map. After every piece have been activated, the song begins. Abracadavre is also the song the player(s) hear after dying in Kino der Toten and "Five". Lyrics Everything underlined is screamed. Intro I can fly like a bird, not in the sky which can always swim and always dry I say goodbye at night and morning hi I'm part of you, what am I I follow and lead as you pass dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts I flee the light but without the sun Your view of me would be gone I can see the damage that I am causing you is so benign You want me to be gone But I have just begun I am the only one "undone" I'm a broken miracle now in your head I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head I am what men love more than life Fear more than death or mortal strife What dead men have and rich require I'm what contented men desire You want me to be gone But I have just begun You will never know how far I've come What goes up must never come back down In your head I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head It's all inside my head It's just inside my It's all inside my They're all inside my I see them always but they're all inside my head all inside my head they're all inside my head It's killing me to see I'm killing you Death is magic Say Abracadavre now You see me now you Don't cry when I am gone These shackles they come With certain opportunities They won't let me get away But they show me we're the same we're the same we're the same They show me that we are the same I can't give in I won't give in It's not a state of mind I'm wretched but I'm powerful and I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head It's all inside my head It's just inside my It's all inside my They're all inside my I see them always but they're all inside my head all inside my head they're all inside my head Outro Trivia *This song is possibly sung form Sophia's point of view. *This is most likely about the zombies being controlled. *Abracadavre is a remix of the menu music "Damned". *This sounds like one of a more sadder song like The One. *thumb|300px|right|Ascension easter egg songThe line "It's all imaginary" could mean Sophia wishes that the zombies were just her imagination. Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Kino der Toten